


【BruceDick】毛絨娃娃

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: I want a Batman & Nightwing toy same as I mention in the story!!!, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BruceDick】毛絨娃娃

自Dick和Bruce確立關係後，Dick一直很努力嘗試隱藏一個壞習慣。眾所周知，Dick有著很多與Batman有關的副產物，什麼Batman睡衣﹑梳洗用品﹑背包也只是小事，他可是連蝙蝠內褲都敢穿的男人，某程度上Dick也是一個毫無羞恥心的人。Bruce不只一次在Dick的公寓中看到自己標誌的副產物，他每次都只會輕輕皺了下眉頭，但沒有給予任何的意見或感想。Jason曾稱為這簡直是另類羞恥Play，對雙方也是，只是Dick並不在意，反正他用著也覺得挺舒服挺好的。然而只有一點，Dick絕對不想讓Bruce知道，他有一個超可愛超大的Batman娃娃。而這個娃娃，陪伴了他無數歲月和晚上。那個娃娃不是他買的，以這質感﹑大小和細致度，價錢肯定不是現時Dick可以隨便買的程度，而且他相信根本買不到，那個是Jason他們送他的，在某個生日。他對Bruce的情愫在更早之前已經存在，比他離開哥譚去別處讀大學時更早也說不定。Bruce或許也知道，但他選擇了不回應，而自己也選擇不表態，那個時候的自己和Bruce，不適合的時機不適合的身份，當時說出來只會把一切都變得更一發不可收拾。就在他正式搬離了Wayne莊園後，他渡過了許多個寂寞的晚上。他很久沒有真正的自己一個，旁邊的房間不是Bruce，打開房門不會見到Alfred，走出房外不是一望無際的花園，他真正成了獨自一人。

Jason他們都知道這是他與Bruce之間的事，他們也不好過問，但他們也不喜歡見到自己的大哥偶然出現寂寞的樣子。於是他們每年生日時，都會一起偷偷來替Dick慶祝，Bruce或許早就知道，因此默許他們每年都偷偷來Dick的公寓。那一晚，Batman誰也不會找。他們有一年突然帶來一份特別大的禮物，比Jason還高的大禮包。Dick還打趣說他沒單身渴求到需要一個比他還高的充氣玩偶來解決問題，Jason立刻回了一個不肖的笑容，彷彿認證他的話似的，他們送了Dick一個超大型的Batman Q版玩偶。這個娃娃有著絕佳的手感，大到Dick可以把整個頭陷入他的懷中。身上Batman的制服和表情細節，普通人是不知道的，這令Dick確信這玩意應該是出自Jason他們自己之手。看看這道眉皺起的角度，那個嘴巴線條收緊，那腰帶的細緻度，天阿小袋子真的能開，裡面有道具!這真的是可以看作是Batman調查的一環，他們應該調查了好幾年也說不定。披風弄成可拆式，除此以外手套等位置也作得非常仔細，令Dick有種愛不釋手的感覺。抱起來的感覺也很棒，這玩偶就這樣成了Dick的寶物，他特別愛惜，也陪伴他渡過了許多個痛苦的晚上。只要有它在身邊，抱著它的時候就會有種安心感。

Dick對待這玩偶真的很謹慎，他每天都會檢查，也會防止Batman突然來訪作成的尷尬而除了睡覺以外的時間他都會把玩偶藏得好好的。他一直努力把玩偶藏好，免得有人突如其來的來訪讓他們看到這個Batman玩偶，也防止任何他以外的人碰到或弄髒玩偶。他對待這個玩偶的細心程度甚至媲美他的制服，而這玩偶的存在也只有製作人們知道。偶然Jason心情好時還會把新發現的裝備會用同樣的材質彷作一個再放到那個玩偶的小腰帶裡，讓Dick就算和Bruce冷戰也好，吵架也罷，他總能知道Batman的最新道具，讓他安心一點。

然而，紙總是包不住火的，而玩偶秘密總有一天會被拆穿。

就在Bruce和Dick真心告白，他們忍耐到極限，而身邊的人已經看不下去的時候，他們決定推二人一把，他們最後在一起了。那天他們在蝙蝠洞中，多美好的一日。Dick從沒想過這一日真的會降臨，他也沒想過Bruce會真的回應他，而且是Bruce先說出口，就在他想要表白的時候Bruce先開口了，他所聽過最不可思議的一句。而Dick毫不猶疑的吻上去，他才不想再聽什麼心底矛盾，他也不想聽Bruce的釋懷，他那一刻只想吻他，而他感受到Bruce抱著自己的腰，把自己拉近他，彷彿就算有一絲空間也太多。他們的胸貼緊彼此，他感受到那黑色制服下的腹肌，腿早已糾纏在一起交錯。Dick現在還記得自己最後被吻到腿發軟，而Bruce卻不肯放過他，直到他軟倒在地Bruce才肯放過他，自己腿軟到站不穩，被Bruce扶到椅上。

之後他們的生活的分別並沒太大的轉變，只是他回去Wayen莊園的次數繁密了，Bruce偶然也會去他的公寓，Dick需要那玩偶的次數減少了。但他還是很愛這個玩偶，有一次Dick久違地把Batman玩偶拿出來保養時還是很肯定這一點，大概之後也會愛這個玩偶，Bruce不在身邊的日子他就會抱著它睡。Dick對這個玩偶的想法很單純，只是他喜歡這個玩偶，所以他抱著睡。現在Bruce偶然會來時他還是會藏起來，因為感覺比蝙蝠內褲還難為情。順便一提，上次Bruce把他的蝙蝠內褲全都扔掉了，害他生氣了好一段時間。誰也不能碰我的蝙蝠產品，就算是Bruce也不可以!

回到重點，再說一遍，紙是包不住火的。有一晚Bruce完全沒警告，沒任何消息，更沒任何先兆，在一個Dick剛好沒夜巡的晚上，在他睡得還甜，抱著那個超舒適的Batman玩偶入睡作美夢時，Bruce來了他的公寓。他抱著一個超巨型Batman玩偶入睡的樣子被Bruce完全收入眼簾。他完全無法想像到底Bruce帶著什麼想法看著他，還有那個Batman玩偶。他只看著Bruce和那個Batman玩偶用著同一個表情互瞪，說真的這個畫面在Dick眼中還是挺可愛的，你能想像2個Batman在互瞪，彷彿在問著對方"你是誰?"而對方自然地回應"I’m Batman"一樣。

這是我，亳無疑問。床上那個甚至比Dick大的玩偶，是我。冷靜一點，Bruce Wayne。從玩偶上拿點線索，它的材質無疑是與蝙蝠裝甲上的衣物材質一樣，雖然看到有保養的痕跡，但還是看到有點時間的痕跡。Dick應該有這玩偶一段時間了，而因為材質的原因他相信是Alfred他們弄給Dick的。這是手工製玩偶，在他認知中有這手藝的應該是Alfred，想到Dick和Jason間的關係不錯，因此也能想像是出自二人的手也說不定。加上細緻度……腰帶裡的道具是2個月前的版本，必然有Tim和Damian的協助才會更新得那麼貼近。披風甚至是可拆式，作得相當細緻。

然而，他有一個問題。

"Dick，你都有我了還需要這玩意嗎?"

Dick被這個問題難倒了。他可沒想過這個問題，只是當Bruce真的問出來時，他又不禁認真的想了下。現在他可以光明正大的抱著那個Batman睡覺，而不是一個玩偶。那麼，他還需要一個看下去像心靈慰藉的存在嗎?他現在就有Bruce，他任何時候都可以跟Bruce要抱抱，他甚至有不少晚上也是擁著Bruce的身體入睡，而Bruce會把他圈入懷裡，他可以聞到Bruce的味道，令人安心的力度和溫暖的懷抱。那麼，這個玩偶真的還有需要嗎?

"你在開玩笑嗎，Bruce?"

“Dick，我並不是想要你……”

"這個玩偶我當然還要!"

開玩笑，這個Batman玩偶陪伴了他多少個難耐的晚上，他並沒有用在髒髒的地方，但這玩偶的確陪伴了他很多個痛苦的晚上，開心的晚上，疑惑的晚上。每一個Bruce不在身邊的晚上，也是這個玩偶陪伴他的，現在要他因Bruce而捨棄它?不可能!Dick甚至用行動來顯示自己的堅持，他馬上抱緊懷中的Batman玩偶，相反敵視自己的男友。這個動作並不適合在Dick身上，但在Bruce眼中卻致命性的可愛。他瞪著Dick懷中的"自己"，彷彿在宣示所有權。這個懷抱你已經佔了很久，是時候還我了吧，Batman?於是Bruce一下子就把Batman玩偶在Dick手中奪去，隨手甩到老遠，再來便強硬地把Dick拉過來抱著自己，並報復性地在Dick鎖骨通狠狠咬了一口，留下明顯的痕跡。你是我的，Dick，就算是玩偶也一樣。

"你現在有我了。你只能抱著我。"

天阿，這什麼話?Dick臉全通紅，這是什麼犯規發言，這是傳說中的吃醋嗎?在Bruce身上?那個理智永遠先走的Bruce嗎?Dick不禁失笑，他緊緊的抱著Bruce，他懷中的男人……原來也有這麼可愛的一面，他最喜歡這個男人了。現在他回應他了，那他也……不會放手了。

然而，太天真了，Bruce。

Bruce再一千零一次的看著Dick又抱著那個Batman玩偶。他今晚夜巡，然後追捕某犯人來到Dick公寓的附近，於是他就繞來看一下。但當看到這景象，他挑了一下眉，再次和"自己"玩著乾瞪眼遊戲，但他沒可能永遠那麼孩子氣，不是嗎?

"Dick，我拿了新東西來給自己。"

"Bruce，這是什麼新道具?"Dick接過了Bruce拿過來給"自己"的腰帶小道具。

"潤滑劑。"

"……你在萬能腰帶放潤滑劑?"

"你很快就會用得上的了。"

"慢著……Bruce!"

潤滑劑成了萬能腰帶內的常駐物，然而知道的人並不多。


End file.
